


The Daemon's Angel

by reflectedmisery



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Dark, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reflectedmisery/pseuds/reflectedmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some odd poetry I wrote during an RP</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Daemon's Angel

**Author's Note:**

> The italicized part is Doc speaking and the bolded portion is O'Malley speaking.  
> Try imagining the voices in a sing song tone

_I have a daemon_  
within my soul.   
His name is Rage,   
and he’s taken control

_I am of Light,_  
 _and he is Shadow,_  
 _yet he has told me,  
_ _that he will always follow_

_Me into the depths_  
whether Dark or Light,   
and that I will never   
ever leave his sight

_I am dragged into the Dark._  
He pulls me in deep   
Whispers in my ear,   
that I’m his to keep

**You may ask me why**   
**I make his torture persist.**   
**But without it and the other** **  
Neither of us would exist.**

**He is my toy,**   
**plaything, and pet.** **  
I darken his soul,**   
**tarnish it and yet,**

**He doesn’t mind,**   
**my gentle white dove,** **  
the only thing that** ****  
this daemon could love.

**He is my yang,** _  
And he is my yin._ ****  
I will never  
 _Hurt me again_

**Dark and Light** _  
Boundaries are gone_   
**Mine forever** __  
No matter how long


End file.
